laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Levi
Personality Levi is a patient man who is always willing to help, though usually with some sort of incentive. During chaos he is calm and will wait it out until everything has settled back down. His laid back demeanor often melds in with the fact he is lazy. Even though Levi doesn’t seek out confrontation, he will not avoid it and often ends up in fights due to his blunt way of speaking. He usually never holds back a thought unless he has a soft spot for someone or knows better. One thing he never holds back is attempting to intimidate those around him. Even kids aren’t safe from Levi’s need to look like the scariest thing around. This is less a need to look tough and more Levi’s weird sense of humor. He likes to joke and mess around and tends to let jokes roll off him. Beware though, if you truly tick Levi off he will make you regret it. His actions will always give you a better insight into him than his words.' ' PROS Physically strong, patient, slow to anger, laid back, willing to help, won’t panic, chatty, not a picky eater CONS When angered he holds nothing back, cruel when pissed off, lazy unless interested, will help with incentive or interested, loves to intimidate people, blunt, unfavorable opinion on humans, bad at glamour, clumsy to some degree Abilities Levi has thick armoured skin with chunks of clumped scales that is similar to that of a crocodile but with a bit more density. Swim bladder, collapsible lungs, and other traits such as extra hemoglobin and myoglobin which contributes to the ability to go into deeper waters such as 3,000 feet below. His teeth are akin to an alligators and if one falls out, another will take its place. Levi’s bottom jaw can unhinge though since his neck cannot expand as well it is an evolutionary trait that is akin to having tonsils, there but not particularly useful. Levi has a vague sense of changing in air pressure so he can usually tell when a storm is coming , another evolutionary trait that actually has its perks. Levi has a large heavy tail that he uses to propel himself in water and steer while swimming. This tail is also used as a storage for fat used during a period of time in which food is scarce. Due to his tail, Levi has greater difficulty moving about or with any speed. Any walking is slow though well balanced and running is near impossible. Levi’s eyes have a hard time seeing long distance as in water Leviathans rely on sensors such as crocodiles for detecting prey. This means he is nearsighted. In cold weather he slows down and feels more sluggish which is easily noticeable. History 1887-1892 This story starts near the water's edge of Cairo in Egypt during march 25th, 1887. A siren by the name of Celeste Frazier was approaching the Nile river bank one night when she discovered a discarded baby at the water's edge. It was clear from the first glance the child was not only abandoned but a monster as well. Due to her own bad past experiences with humans she could not leave this child behind to be found by cruel humans. At first, the plan had been to simply take the baby and give him away when possible but due to her lack of trust with others Celeste simply couldn’t part with the baby Levi. In the end she gave the baby a name and adopted him as her own. The name given to the baby was Levi after the fact she had suspicion he was a leviathan. His last name was adopted from her own which was Frazier which was derived from the fact that Celeste originally came from England. One may wonder why a Siren from Europe is doing in Egypt though you shouldn’t think too hard. Sometimes ones circumstances lead you to end up in different places than you’d ever think you would be. For example, Celeste never thought she would end up in Cairo with a baby leviathan in her care. In Cairo she and baby Levi stayed for 5 years in hiding from humans. There was no monster community nearby she could fall back on but the pay from her job was too appealing and the hope that Levi’s parents could show up one day. They never did. Levi remained in Celeste’s care and she raised a child that wasn’t her own, not that she would ever say otherwise. In the winter of 1892 the financial climate of Egypt was less than ideal due to government debt. Celeste could barely afford their place of living without venturing further into contact with humans which she loathed to do. With Levi becoming more curious and mobile there was a drive to leave behind this human ridden place for a more monster friendly home. That came in the news of the industrial boom in England which posed to be far more appealing than their current location. With what little money Celeste had she packed up and went on the next boat to Europe. 1892-1922 Celeste and Levi found home in a monster community in the slums of England. The place was not preferable but it was a spot in which Levi could be raised away from humans and without the use of glamour. Most monsters were native though there was a small community of immigrants in which Celeste resided with. While she was off at work Levi was left in the care of these monsters who adored the tiny Leviathan. As Levi grew up to be older he started to pick fights due to being blunt when speaking, a habit he picked up from his mother. Levi often came home with a few scratches though never a loss due to being built like a brick. His natural build was tough and durable and it was something he used in his favor. Rarely these fights were fought with anger on his part except for the moments his mother was dragged into it. No one could say anything about his mother. Nothing. Time passed in England and Levi and his mother avoided human contact when they could. Celeste worked as a singer and Levi stayed at home helping people with tasks that required heavy lifting or strength. He did little to interact with humans until it came time for world war 1. During the beginning of World War 1 Levi took an opportunity and took a position in a human factory due to recent open positions. His glamour was poor but it was enough to not have people turning heads at him. Despite his mothers protest he went to work and made a fair amount of money doing so. The extra cash helped for buying supplies and fixing up their apartment that was in pretty rough shape from neglect over the years. In the last year of the war Levi moved from working in factories to enrolling into the war. It was a move that not only shocked his mother but himself and he couldn’t place his finger on why he was doing it. Perhaps it was because of the many other monsters that had gone off into battle and never returned. Perhaps it was because deep down he feared that they were coming to his home next. Levi was not as brave as he seemed For the short duration that was the rest of world war one he was geared up and thrusted into battle. The most noticeable battle he contributed to was the battle of Hindenburg Line. During battle Levi took advantage of the confusion during war to slip out of glamour and use his more monster skills. Despite his love of fighting he found no joy in taking the lives of other men or seeing those he befriended perish. While fighting Levi made friends with Americans who he found rather amusing, both monster and human alike. It was during this period of his life that he found his hatred and distrust of humans waning. His mother had instilled this hatred into him from stories and while Levi had seen the cruelty of humans first hand, he had also seen how desperately these people fought and it spurred a passion in him. These people were dying though their cause didn’t always meet up as one another. All Levi knew was that for the duration of the war these were all people worth saving. November 11, 1918 was the end of the war. Levi was sent back home with a few more scars and some bad memories he wouldn’t soon forget. His mother was thrilled to see her son back once more and that he was in one piece. Levi was thrilled to finally have peace from the chaos that was the battle front. He opted to stay home and not head off to work given he doubted his presence would be appreciated. Instead he stayed home and regaled stories of the war with a fantasy tint. No one needed to hear about the bloodier side of what actually happened, especially his mother. Levi stayed in England but he always thought about what his american buddies had talked about. How amazing America was and the tales of grandeur. The recent talks of its economic boom just spurred Levi on more to visit America. This intrigue had him traveling to bars near ports to learn more about America and subsequently different parts of the world. Levi ended up in more fights, earning his face scar from one of the brawls. Still, he was a welcomed regular as he would break up disputes if asked and seemed to be unusually sober despite always hanging out at the bar. 1922-1948 It was 1922, 4 years after the war, that Levi decided to move to America. There was much protest from his mother but he insisted on heading out to a new place to experience all the talk he had heard about. Levi offered for his mother to come but she loved her home too much to bear parting with it. He understood this, even if his mom couldn’t understand his need to leave England. She argued there would be no monster communities for him to fall back on but Levi already had a plan. He had already asked around and learned about one located on the coast of Florida. Being a man on a mission he bought a one way ticket to New York and packed up all of his possessions. It was a tearful goodbye and Levi felt a pang of guilt for leaving the only person who had ever loved him. Guilty but not enough so to stay. It was a long 5 and a half days aboard the ship but Levi enjoyed the salt water and rocky ship. What he didn’t enjoy was the need to use glamour when in the presence of humans also traveling to America. Any chance to slip out in the middle of the night to enjoy the peaceful night air was taken. It was during one of these nights that he saw the shadow of something tall in the distance. As he got closer he realized it was the shape of the ever famous statue of liberty. He was here. New York was a busy place and while Levi was interested in the people he found the energy too much for his laid back demeanor. He stuck to his plan and wasted no time traveling from New York to Florida. By the time he officially arrived in Bridgecrest, Levi was near broke and exhausted. That need to travel had been completely depleted and he was happy to stay put for awhile. Levi enjoyed the community and quickly found work working on a fishing ship. His strength provided useful for moving supplies on and off the ship though his blunt nature had him often at ends with some of the crew. He hopped around from ship to ship, unable to settle on one crew for long and eventually ended up just helping out at the port with jobs that kept him off the boats. Long periods of him and anyone else would just end up in chaos it seemed. 1948-present year (1955) During September 1948, there was the most intense tropical cyclone to make landfall in the state since the 1935. It struck the east side of the coast and there was up to 14 million dollars worth of damage caused. Levi suffered the loss of his home due to the storm along with the cleanup of the port he worked with. Instead of trying to build over in the wreckage of his former home he opted to move away from Florida and head west of the country. For a short moment Levi pit stopped in Missouri but found the area less than pleasant and kept moving west to a place he had heard about. Due to growing up surrounded by monster Levi found that as his comfort zone and being by himself in Missouri wasn’t really living up to be exciting or fun. At the news of a settlement in Louisiana he made his way hitching rides and paying the odd fare for a bus. Finally he made his way to Pinelight in the December of 1948. Levi resided to Pinelight but sought out work near the water's edge as he had before in Florida. It was harder to find work here but eventually he snagged a gig working on a boat. Levi hated the crew and they hated him but he did good work and the job paid reliably. Even with the steady income Levi wished he could enjoy the wild times on the land rather than the crass crew he worked with. Levi moved from that boat to another but he always ended up working in fishing to some degree due to having expertise. The best moments Levi had was on dry land and hanging out at the bars. The people here knew how to have a good time and when the music got loud he had fun. It was what drove Levi to find a job somewhere in one of these establishments. At first he tried for a bartender but his lack of grace and monster pubs stopped that cold in its tracks. In the end he was back to working on boats until 1955 when he heard the news of the grand re opening of La’Lune. Seeing it as a chance to finally get a job off a boat he applied for the role of security, a job he thought he suited well. It was about time he have some fun. Wars Location, actions, and feelings of Levi during wars World War 1 (1914-1918) From 1914-1917 worked in factory. 1918 he fought in the war until its end.Only joined due to fear of invasion of England. Worried. World War 2 (1939-1945) Residing in Florida from 1939-1945. No intentions to join the war efforts but offered supplies and purchased war bonds. Empathetic. Korean War (1950-1953) Residing in Louisiana from 1950-1953. No intentions to join war and offered no support to contribute to it. Indifferent. Likes & Dislikes Likes * The heat * Rain * Seafood * Beaches * Spicy food * Birds * Reptiles * SIRENS * Loud music Dislikes * The cold * Sweets * Dairy * Crowded places * Being talked down to * Energetic dogs * Being woken up * Kids * Guns Trivia * Near sighted (aka cant see far away) * Always has toothpick in mouth because he looks cool * Facial scars are from a bar fight he started (and won) * Eats large meals once a week and has smaller ones spread out * Mother is a Siren who found him as a baby * Flattens fins on his back to wear a shirt * Can’t wear pullover shirts due to his horns (in non glamour form) * Is bad at glamour due to lack of practice * Has lived in monster settlements his whole life after age 5 * Does not like humans all too much * Can speak a few words of Arabic Category:La'Lune Staff